The Words Are Hushed
by kadiamme
Summary: HarryGinny one-shot songfic based on Dashboard Confessional's "Hands Down." Now complete with sequelconclusion.
1. The Words Are Hushed

Je n'ai pas les copyrights pour Harry Potter! Anyways, on to the story.

_Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep, this air is blessed, you share with me._

The scent of summer was sweet and strong as he and Ginny walked on the edge of the forest that ran behind the Burrow.

_This night is wild, so calm and dull, these hearts they race from self control._

It was just after dinner, and they were free. Free from castle walls, Professor Snape...and for just over two years, free from the threat of Voldemort. Yes, he was considered a hero. He knew that as plainly as the scar on his forehead. He knew that as much as he knew he loved Ginny more than he had ever loved anyone. His heart beat faster in tense anticipation.

_Your legs are smooth as they graze mine, we're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all._

She wore a sleeveless green summer dress, her left hand loosely enclosed in his right as they ambled onwards. Her smooth red hair swished lightly around her shoulders as she spoke animatedly to him. Ginny was so real, so genuine, unlike Cho, or the girls that wanted him because he was The Famous Harry Potter and for nothing else. Just being with her made him feel so alive, so refreshed. She was so more than just his best friend's little sister.

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me. So won't you kill me? So I die happy._

No, there was nothing like loving and being loved. Ginny smiled and reached up to briefly press her lips to his as they approached their favourite spot by a small pond.

_My heart is yours to fill or burst. To break or bury, or wear as jewelry, whichever you prefer._

It was now or never. He spoke.

"Ginny, will you marry me?"

I'm currently in a songfic phase. Lyrics belong to Dashboard Confessional. I only did the first verse and the chorus because the rest of the song didn't fit. I'm also a sucker for cute love songs. Sequel?


	2. Forever

So, here's the follow-up/sequel/whatever to the one-shot "The Words Are Hushed." This one isn't a songfic because I couldn't find a good wedding song for this. As always, the typical disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted characters or other components of the Harry Potter series, they are possessed by J.K. Rowling. Anyways, happy reading. I heart reviews.

-x-

Today was finally the wedding. The first day of the rest of their lives. The best day of his life, forever to be cherished. The past months had been a whirlwind of preparations, fitting in plans for the wedding around his busy schedule as a professional Quidditch player (Ron had wanted him to sign with the Chudley Cannons just so that he could get free tickets; unfortunately for his best friend, Harry had ended up with being Seeker for Puddlemere United). And Ginny, still fresh from Hogwarts, was caught in a frenzy of job applications. And then, there was the finding and furnishing of the London flat that would be their home. Home was a place that Harry hadn't known for a long time in his life. They said that home was where the heart is, and he knew that his heart would always be wherever Ginny was. Forever.

He anxiously shifted his weight from one foot to the other, straightening his glasses, his dress robes, then his glasses again. His dark hair still remained a lost cause, growing whichever way it wanted.

"Nervous?" asked Ron from somewhere behind him. He would be Harry's best man for the wedding. Ron was the first friend that he had ever had, and without him he may have never met Ginny. But that was life, full of connections, in the jigsaw puzzle that was slowly being completed.

"Definitely," was his reply.

"Yeah...you and my baby sister. Strange how some things turn out...never would have thought it would have happened until it happened."

"Well, I guess it happened. I know that getting married is what you do when you find someone you love and want to spend the rest of your life with them. It's just that it's the next level up in your life...and whether or not I'm ready for it, it's happening today. I wish my parents could be here with me, just for today." Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Arthur Weasley had died at the hand of a Death Eater while fighting the Second War.

"Someday, Ron, you'll feel this way too."

"Someday..."

* * *

Fast forward. He was watching Ginny walking up the aisle, almost floating towards him. Her dress was simple, yet beautiful. One of the photographs of his parents' wedding floated in front of his mind for a moment. A black-haired boy and a red-headed girl, holding hands and surrounded by a crowd of their best friends. They had been as happy, as drowning in love as he was right now.

The vows they said were the most wonderful words in the world. And as her strawberry-coloured lips embraced his he knew that this glowing, radiant woman was his, and he was hers. Forever.

* * *

The wedding was an emotion-packed event, if her mother's frequent bouts of bursting into tears were any indication. Even Hermione had tears in her eyes afterwards...though her wedding might be happening soon enough, should Ron finally muster up his Gryffindor courage and take that final step with her. Not even all of the Dementors at Azkaban could suck the happiness out of the place.

* * *

Nothing mattered now. It didn't matter that Luna had worn a hat made out of quills. It didn't matter that Fred and George had used the even to try and get more testers for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. All that mattered was that now there was now a bond between them stronger than any Permanent Sticking Charm. And he took her softly as his, and she as hers. Forever.

-x-

I guess this can stand alone, as well. I'm such a hopeless romantic. Feel free to point out any grammatical errors.


End file.
